Movie Night
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: A simple movie night with a few friends turns out to be a devious plan. Another Oneshot, mainly HoennShipping!


**I don't know what inspired me to make this. Anyway, another HoennShipping Oneshot! Hope you enjoy it! It's May's P.O.V!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did, Brendan would be in the show and this shipping would be a thing :D**

I was still deciding on what I should wear. A dress? _No, it's cold outside._ A jacket with leggings? _Nah, I'm not a hipster!_ So I decided to go with my usual clothes; Red Bandana, short-sleeved shirt and my biker shorts. I was getting ready for a movie night with my friends in the cinema, and I completely forgot about it until now. I start panicking when I hear a knock on my front door.

I could hear my mother shout from downstairs, "May! Brendan is here!" Of course. _Brendan_ was going to pick me up. I saw it coming, knowing that Dawn- my best friend- Was the planner for this movie night. She kept insisting on how she thought that I liked him, which I did _not._ Any other person would laugh and say that It's because he's my neighbour, but I knew Dawn far too well.

"Just a minute!" I shout down the stairs, when in reality this was going to take _way_ longer than just a minute.

I quickly grab my fanny pack from my table, and check if everything is there. Once I'm sure that it is, I clip all my pokéballs to it and rush down the stairs. Brendan was sitting down impatiently- as I could tell from his face- Wearing his normal clothes aswell. I sigh in relief at this, after all, any girl would be worried by what they wear. I teasingly walked up to him from behind and pulled his hat down, making sure it covered his whole face. He jumped in surprise.

"May!" He said, whining. I giggled and let him begin his rant, "I've been waiting for 10 minutes! What took you so long?!" I ignore his question and wave at my mom.

"Bye, mom! We'll be going now!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the house, ignoring his complaints. We released our flying Pokémon from their pokéballs and fly to Mauville City, where the cinema is.

He was annoyed at first, but he managed to keep his cool. When we arrived we returned our Pokémon to their respectful pokéball and walk our way to the cinema. "So what movie are we watching?" I begin, and he turned to look at me.

"No idea. Dawn is the one who chose the movie, and she wanted to keep it a 'secret' from us." My eyes clicked. I knew she had a plan. A devious plan that she kept a secret to both of us, because I clearly remember Red saying that he knew what movie it was, but he forgot.

I could see the cinema in the distance, and I turned to Brendan excitingly, "Race you there!" And I confidently run ahead of him towards it. I could hear him screaming "Wait, May!" But I continued anyway.

When we arrived- Well, when I arrived, Brendan was still behind- I could see our friends waiting. Red, Blue, Green, Lyra, Ethan, Silver, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Rosa, Nate, Hugh, Serena and, lastly, Calem. They turned towards me as soon as I called them, "Hi, guys!" I could have sworn I saw a smirk appear on Dawn's face as soon as Brendan arrived next to me.

"May! I told you to wait for me!" _Wow, he whines a lot,_ is what I thought. I think this a lot, considering we have been friends- and neighbours- for quite some time now. I respond with saying, "It's not my fault that you run like a slowpoke!" And I stuck my toungue out at him, and he grunted in annoyance.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever!" Blue said, with a smirk also on her face.

"We have some news for you two..." Red said, pointing to both of us.

"We'll be going seperately!" Serena replied for him enthusiastically, as if liking the idea. My face was filled with horror as she said that, and I turned to face Dawn. Her smirk grew wider.

"Yup! So here's the plan: I'll be going with Lucas and Barry, Blue will be going with Red and Green, Lyra will be going with Ethan and Silver, Rosa will be going with Nate and Hugh, And Serena will be going with Calem!" There was a spark in her eye as she said that.

"Which means..." Still in horror, I pointed to Brendan. "I'll be going with him?!" I didn't look at Brendan, but I saw him turn away from the corner of my eye.

"~Is there a proooblem with that?~" Lyra asked in a sing-song voice.

"Um.. N-no... I just thought that we were going together..." My voice stuttered and I quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, what movie are we watching?" It seemed like Dawn was holding back laughter at my question.

"Well, I told everyone what movie they're watching already, but you'll be watching a romance movie!" I nearly chocked with my own spit at her words. I didn't have a problem with the movie, I had a problem with who I was _watching_ the movie with. Brendan looked slightly disturbed by my reaction.

"W-whatever... Let's just watch the movie already. When is it starting?" I thought that I might as well get it over with.

"Right now! Let's go! Here are the tickets!" And Dawn gave each of us our tickets, and at the back it said what the door number to the movie was.

"I'm so excited for this movie!" Ethan said excitingly, and everyone agreed.

"Me too! Me, Nate and Hugh are watching an action movie!" Rosa said, excitingly as well.

"We're watching an adventure movie!" Barry said. It seemed like they were rubbing in my face how they were watching better movies than me.

"Let's go then!" Serena said, and with that, they all went to watch their own movie. Me and Brendan too.

We walked to where our seats were, which conveniently had no one in the whole row. This whole movie section was relatively empty. _'I wonder why...'_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

We were silent until the movie started, and the cinema's lights turned off. I didn't even bother to watch it, I knew it would be incredibly stupid, knowing Dawn. We were in the middle of the movie when I felt Brendan starting to mess with my hair.

"W-what are you doing?" I was blushing, but he couldn't see it from how dark the room was.

"Oh! S-sorry, I didn't think of what I was doing.." This time I was the one who couldn't see him blush.

We fell silent. And, as soon as the movie ended, he quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. "B-Brendan?! What are you doing-" Before I had a chance to respond, he kissed me. And we just stayed there, and the few people who were watching the movie left. As soon as they did, he let go of me and grabbed my hand. "L-let's go..." And I could see him blush from the lights that turned on.

We walked out of the movie room and joined the others. He hadn't let go of my hand, and I could see Dawn and the other girls run up to us.

"Did you do it?!" They all asked at the same time. I knew it.

"You planned this?!" I pointed to all the girls, and they nodded.

"Well, it was my idea, but everyone went along with it." Dawn said, grinning. She continued, "Anyway, did you do it?!" The boys walked in and stopped next to the girls before he responded.

Brendan nodded slowly and looked down at our entwined hands. He blushed again. "Yes.."

It seemed like something clicked in everyone's minds at the same time. "Prove it." They all said in unison.

"P-prove what?" Brendan asked, and everyone smirked.

"Prove that you did it! You know!" He blushed and looked like a tomato. That's when I snapped. I knew what they meant. So, to save him from embarrasment, I kissed him. He was surprised at first, but he kissed me back. And I could hear the girls 'awing' and giggling next to us.

Later that night, after everyone left, me and Brendan were walking home. And when he stopped outside my front door, he asked a question I never thought he would ask, "S-so... Does this mean we're dating?" I nodded and kissed his cheek.

 _An odd way to confess, but that's just how he is. And I accepted that._

 **Sigh... The things I do when I'm bored. Hope you all enjoyed that! It wasen't _that_ bad, if I do say so myself. What did you guys think? I tried my best to add many different characters in this. Please R&R! They're very appreciated!**


End file.
